Born Unlucky
by beckyboogle
Summary: Alicia is happy, she's going out with one of her colleagues, a doctor from the ED. But what will happen when an accident rocks the ED? The events of Born Lucky takes it's toll on the staff, especially Ethan, who's brother Caleb was driving the minivan and was at the heart of the accident? Will they cope?
1. Chapter 1

Alicia Monroe walked into the ED, with the usual spring in her step. She smiled as she greeted Noel who looked exasperated as he dealt with a drunk patient. "Morning Alicia!" He smiled back before turning back to the drunkard. "If you are going to puke on this desk, you've got another thing coming!" Louise said standing next to Noel."Morning Alicia!" She smiled at the young F2 as she hastily made her retreat to the staffroom to get changed. "Morning gorgeous!" A voice said as a slender arm wrapped around her waist. "Morning handsome." She giggled before firmly kissing the registrar stood in front of her. "Stop, we'll get in trouble!" She hissed. "Pfft. Who cares?" He scoffed. "Ethan?!" She scolded as he kissed her again. The staffroom door opened. "Ugh, can't you do that somewhere else?" Caleb Knight stormed into the room. "Aww! Jealous are we?" Alicia said winking. "Hilarious!" He rolled his eyes. "What's with the tie?" Ethan asked noticing the strip of cloth held in his brothers hand. "Conference at another hospital. Tess, Ash, Lily and I are going to represent Holby. With Connie of course." He added quickly. "It's Mrs Beauchamp to you!" She scowled handing him a map. "It's quite alright Mrs B, I've got sat-nav on my phone!" He grinned slyly.

Alicia and Ethan stood outside the ED as their colleagues piled into the minivan. "Really, you're gonna let Cal drive? Hope you're insured." Ethan joked. "Wow, hilarious little bro!" Cal said smiling as he hugged his brother. "To be honest, I'm praying now. I fear for my life!" Ash joked. "Just get in the van!" Connie grumbled. Alicia waved to Lily as she got in. Tess, upon seeing Lily's lack of response, waved to the young pink haired doctor. "Have fun without us!" She smiled warmly. "See you later Tess!" Alicia and Ethan called out. The doors all shut and Cal hit the accelerator, without hesitation and the van lurched out of the car park. Alicia and Ethan walked hand in hand back into the ED.

A few moments later, Ethan was sat at the nurses station. "Can I have everyone's attention!" Charlie shouted above the noise. The steady hum of noise grew instantly silent. "There's been an accident! Involving our Doctors and Tess!" He announced, grim faced.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, I promise the next one will be better! Still let me know what you think!**

The car had hit them, side swiping them off the road, a crumbled heap of metal crushed around them. "Is everyone alright?" The clinical lead asked. "Help, my arm! Help!" Lily Chao screamed. "It's ok Lily. It will all be ok!" Tess soothed. "We're alright here!" Tess responded to Connie. "Ash?" Connie turned her attention to the doctor in the back. "I'm fine but I'm trapped." He explained. "Cal?" Tess asked. "He's unconscious and unresponsive. His pulse is weak." Connie said, taking off her seatbelt. "We need to get him out of here!" She said, she took off her stilettos and reached for her phone, carefully placing her feet on the dashboard and her seat so she was stood upright. "Hello! I need an ambulance!" She demanded into the receiver.

"How bad is it?" Ethan asked rushing up to the senior nurse. "Is Cal ok? I'm sorry, that sounded selfish!" He corrected himself. "Not at all, he's your brother. But all I know is what I told everyone else." He explained. "It's ok Ethan, we both know Cal, he's probably one of the walking wounded. Couple of battle scars to show off to the girls at the pub!" She grinned, hoping that what she had said was true.

"Hello! Paramedics!" Jeff and Dixie shouted. "Thank God!" Connie shouted. She smashed the cracked the glass of the wind screen with her shoes, she slid them back on too her feet and stumbled out of the vehicle. "I've got you, Darling!" Jeff said helping her. "Talk me through it! What happened?" He asked, pulling his fleece around Connie's shoulders. "We were side swiped, Ash is trapped but responsive and conscious, Lily has a suspected fractured arm, Tess has some small lacerations and grazes, but Cal is trapped, unresponsive and unconscious. His pulse his weak." She whispered the last part. "Ok, and what about you?" Jeff asked, knowing what the answer would be. "I'm fine. Just get them out." She watched as the paramedics ran to save their colleagues, helping Tess and Lily out first and sending them off to the ED. "Connie, can you stick around for a while. We'd like someone to accompany Cal, when we get him out. He's in a critical state." Jeff said taking Connie to the side. "Ok. Just please get him out quickly!" She reiterated

 **Ok, I know it's short, but the good parts are still coming! Don't forget to review, and thanks for reading this!**


	3. Chapter 3

"We have incoming!" Charlie shouted above the noise. The doors of the ambulance bay swung open and Lily was wheeled in on a stretcher, Tess hurrying alongside. "See, we're back home now Lily." Tess assured her. Tess and Charlie embraced, the two older nurses were known to have each other's backs. Robyn held Lily's hand and comforted the young doctor as she screamed for an MRI and some morphine. "Tess! How's Cal?" Ethan asked pushing through the crowd. She looked at his weary face, "he's unconscious, and has a weak pulse. They are bringing him in shortly!" She explained. Ethan sank against the wall, pounding his fist against the plaster. Alicia crouched beside him, pulling his head into her chest, the soft rhythmic beating of her heart calming him down. "I'm sorry." He murmured.

Dixie was amazed by how concerned for her staffs well being Connie was. She refused to leave the scene until Cal was out, and constantly held his hand, talking to him despite his lack of response. This coming from the woman who was deemed as the Ice Queen, The Dragon, among other names. "Dix, we need a stretcher, he's almost out!" Jeff shouted from the van. "Yes Jeffrey!" She yelled back. She couldn't help but smile. Knowing that soon enough, Cal would be on his way to the ED where he could be treated. She pushed the trolley to him and helped load their friend onto it. Connie clambered In to the ambulance beside them as soon as Ash was free and loaded up. They watched as a few seconds later the van exploded, all of them relieved to be safe. The flames curled around the crushed metal, licking the asphalt, the heat radiated through Connie. "Come on Darling! Let's get you in the ambo." Dixie said. Connie would normally have scolded her for her patronising tone. But for once, she simply nodded and climbed into the back of the ambulance, taking Cal's hand in her own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I've been very bad at updating this story, don't worry though, I'm hoping to make it as long as possible whilst keeping the story entertaining. Any ideas for future chapters let me know! :)**

"They're bringing in the other driver!" Charlie mentioned. "Dr Hardy, we might need you to treat. We've not got the doctors. Do you want me to redirect him to St James'?" The silver haired nurse asked. "Why are you even asking me?" He snapped. "Sorry." He mumbled later. "You are the most senior doctor here. Technically, you are in charge until Connie gets back." He pointed out. "I don't think we can cope, not with Cal and Ash on their way back. Send him to St James'" Ethan said with a slight air of authority. "Charlie, they're on their way back. As there's been an explosion at the crash site." Tess explained, a tear rolling down her cheek. Ethan looked stricken as a he downed his tea, wincing as the hot tea burnt his throat. He slammed the cup down, straightened his glasses and walked out of the staffroom. He stopped momentarily, turning to Charlie. "May I please treat my brother?" He asked shakily. "I know I'm not supposed to but.." He whispered. "Ethan, I wouldn't have it any other way, but if the pressure starts getting to you, you must tell me. No heroes ok?" He reiterated. "No heroes." He gulped as he heard the approaching sirens.

"Right this is Caleb Knight, 32 been involved in a major RTC. He's been unconscious throughout and has had a weak pulse. He was trapped for about half an hour..." Ethan's mind buzzed, he was on the brink of a panic attack but he needed to handle this. If not for himself, for Caleb. He stumbled forwards, into RESUS where the team of nurses set about transferring him onto a bed. Ethan quickly and expertly examined him. "Right, we need an urgent chest X-ray." He noted whilst ordering a series of tests. "It's ok Caleb." He said reassuringly, "I'm right here!" He turned on his heels as Lofty prepped Cal for the scans. He hurried from the room, and ran straight into Alicia's arms. "It's ok. He's here now." She soothed as he sobbed into her shoulder. She ran her hand across his back whispering softly to him. "He's gone off!" Lofty shouted across the desk as they wheeled Cal into RESUS. Ethan and Alicia raced into RESUS. Ethan snatched his stethoscope from around his neck. "Dr Hardy, talk to me!" Connie said storming into the room and snatching up Cal's notes. "Reduced breath sounds, he's bleeding out. Inter cranial bleed?" He guessed. "He's bleeding but it's not from his head. He's had a blunt chest trauma, let's not rule it out." She explained.


	5. Chapter 5

Alicia could almost see the lightbulb appear above Ethan's head. "Becks triad?" He hazarded a guess. "We need to perform an urgent Pericardiocentesis." Connie confirmed. "Um Lofty, can we chase up the scan results, please." He stammered. "Sorry Dr Hardy, he went off before they could be performed. You'll have to do it blind." He apologised. Ethan was torn, if he tried the procedure, he could kill his brother. If he didn't he would definitely die. Lofty had the equipment laid out in front of him as per Mrs Beauchamp's orders. Ethan picked up the syringe and shakily followed Mrs Beauchamp's instructions. Alicia could see the worry in his eyes and the shaking of his hands and placed her own hands over his. "Guys, he's in VF!" Lofty broke through their thoughts. "Ethan we have to do this now! We're gonna lose him." Connie warned. Ethan felt Alicia squeeze his hand gently. He carefully inserted the needle into Cal's chest, draining the blood and listened as the beeping from the monitors evened out. "We've done it." Alicia praised. Ethan was shaking, staring at his brother. What was it his mum had told him before she died? "Look after Caleb, Ethan. He needs you. He might not say it, but he needs you. Promise me you'll be there for him."

"No!" A voice boomed from the cubicle. "Get away from me!" Jacob pulled back the curtain and saw the other driver, an young man holding Robyn against the wall. "Oi, mate. There is no need to do this. Let us treat you!" Jacob warned, holding a hand out to Robyn. Alicia approached slowly, she placed a hand on Jacobs shoulder, alerting him to her presence. "Mr Davis, let her go." Alicia reasoned. He looked between her and Jacob. His eyes shifting slightly, he lowered his hands slowly and Robyn ran across the room to Jacob, who walked her to the nurses station where her half brother was stood, his arms outstretched in a hug. Alicia looked back at the young man, who was stood holding a bloodied scalpel. "I'm sorry!" He cried. She looked down and saw the blood seeping from her abdomen. "Ethan!" She whispered crumpling to the floor. "Alicia! Alright darling stay with me!" Jacob said grabbing a fistful of gauze and holding it to her abdomen. "Security!" He yelled. Charlie hurried over. "What's going on? Alicia?" He asked, crouching down beside her. "Ok sweetheart. Keep your eyes open for me!" He said, as security apprehended Mr Davis. "Charlie, I'm scared!" She whispered. "It's alright Darling. Can we get some help in here!" He shouted. Max and Robyn ran over. They lifted her onto a trolley and wheeled her into the high dependency cubicle. Charlie slipped his phone out of his pocket. He pressed a few buttons. "It's Charlie Fairhead. We need you to come in."

 **Who did Charlie call in? Any guesses are welcome. :)**


End file.
